Her Troublesome Guy
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: Temari reminisces about how she had gotten the love of her life. A ShikaTema one shot.[K] [COMPLETE]


**NH18: My first ShikaTema fic requested by:** **spilihp17** **this is for you! I don't really know much about them, but I'll do my best! Hope you like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

Watching the fluffy, white, clouds reminded Temari of how she ended up with the man she never thought she would end up with. He was a pain in the neck sometimes, but it only made her fall in love with him even more. She watched the clouds and reminisced about her first encounter with him.

Shikamaru was staring at the clouds, thinking how troublesome his day was. He hated going on missions because they were boring and always wore him out.

"I don't feel like getting up," he said to himself. "But then if I don't get up, I'll be here all day and there won't be any clouds to look at." He sighed and was lost in the different shaped clouds in the sky above him.

Temari did what she usually did every morning-just walk around the village, talking to a few friends and villiagers she'd walk by until she was lost in where she was going that she suddenly tripped. "Crap!" She didn't know what she tripped on, but it didn't feel like the grass.

"Mind getting off me? I'm getting crushed." She heard a voice and forced herself up in a sitting position on the grass. "Shikamaru?" She asked. Why was he in the forest all alone? And on the ground? "Hey Temari, what brings you to the forest?" He sat up and rubbed his head. He turned to look at her and noticed the small blush on her face. "I was just taking a walk around the village like I always do, I then decided I wanted to see a bit of nature. What are you doing here and on the ground at that?" For the first time, Temari looked at Shikamaru and couldn't stop the blush painted on her cheeks.

"I usually come here to watch the clouds."

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yup." He laid back down on the grass and put his hands behind his head. Temari noticed the the flexing of his muscles and told herself not to do something stupid and touch it. "You should watch them Temari, its soothing."

"Watch the clouds? Why would I want to do that?"

"I just said its soothing."

Embarrassed, she blushed and mentally smacked herself. It wasn't like her to forget something like that. She was a mess. "Well, alright." She looked up at the sky, not really intrigued by the clouds above her.

"No, no, not like that. You won't get the soothing affect from the clouds watching it like that."

"Then what do you suppose I do _Mr. KnowItAll_?" She asked getting a bit impatient.

"Lay down."

"What?" She blushed.

"Lay down on the grass and just watch them."

She hesitantly laid down on the dry grass, the small green petals prickling her skin. "I don't know how you can do this, Shikamaru, the grass feels itchy."

"You'll get used to it. Just stare at the clouds and the itchy feeling won't be there anymore."

She looked at him and then at the clouds. What is so special about this? Until she felt it. The clouds soothed her entire soul and understood why he always watched them.

"Wow Shikamaru, this feels amazing."

"Told you. It's even better when you watch it with someone. Unfortunately, no one has ever watched them with me. I'm surprised you agreed to."

She was touched by his words. They weren't romantic, but to her they meant everything to her. She felt honored to be the first person to watch something so relaxing with him. Maybe it wasn't the clouds that relaxed her, maybe it was just being next to him that did.

"What are you feeling right now Temari?" He asked her and she was taken aback by his question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What are the clouds making you feel right now?"

 _Oh_.

"They're making me feel as if I am in love, but don't know it."

"What?" He turned to look at her and could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. Temari right then and there, looked so beautiful.

"Yes. As if I am in love."

He dug his finger into his ear to make sure he was hearing her correctly. Temari? In love? Who is the guy? He wanted to ask her just who she think she could be in love with, but knew that would be rude. But he was a bit jealous.

Temari could sense Shikamaru looking at her. She could tell that she struck a nerve and held her laugh inside.

"That's interesting Temari. I think I feel the same way."

It was her turn to look at him and now they both were looking at each other. She knew Shikamaru wasn't the blushing type, but right now, at this moment, he was blushing and she knew it was all because of her.

"Oh really?" She asked. He nodded which surprised the blond. Shikamaru almost always spoke, but it appears as if she made the pineapple haired boy speechless. "You're in love with someone Shikamaru?"

He didn't expect her to ask him that so bluntly. How do he respond? He always had something to say but right now, he didn't know if he could tell her.

"You said it first."

"Oh Shikamaru, you're so troublesome."

Troublesome? How could she just steal his saying? He almost lost all air in his lungs when Temari suddenly sat up and came closer to him. "Temari? What are you doing?" He didn't want to ask, he wanted this to continue without talking, but his mouth had to suddenly speak at this time than the others.

"Finally being next to the one that I love." She placed her head on his shoulder and could've sworn she could hear his heart beating throughout the forest. He took his left hand, placed it under her chin, and removed her head from his shoulder.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Before Shikamaru could speak, she kissed him softly on his lips. He was in shock at first, but kissed her back which shocked Temari as well. When they split apart, Temari pushed him back down on the grass and placed her head on his chest. She felt his hand though her hair and looked at the clouds.

"Wow." He said causing the young woman on top of her to giggle. "Wow." She mocked and Shikamaru chuckled. "You're a troublesome woman." She absentmindedly made small circles on his chest with her fingers and stared at the white fluffy cloud shaped like a heart.

"You're my troublesome guy." He didn't expect her to say that, and even though it didn't mean anything good, it made him happy and the blush from earlier warmed his cheeks. He didn't even want to watch the clouds anymore. It didn't pique his interest anymore. He played with her hair, lost in the spiky puff balls.

Temari could sense that his full attention was on her now. She was blushing and playing with his chest, but now she couldn't stop herself from looking at the clouds. He gotten her into them, but more importantly, she gotten herself into him.

He was her troublesome girl and he was her troublesome guy. Together, they will be the Troublesome Couple.

 **.**

 **.**

Temari smiled at her memory and continued to look at the white, fluffy cotton like clouds. Shikamaru kissed her stomach and smiled at the small kick he received in return. Now all they were waiting on were their little troublesome baby.

* * *

 **NH18: to** **spilihp17** **, I hope you liked this! It actually wasn't that hard to write! Idk why I was so worried. I don't know if this is what you were looking for, but just know I did my best to add a little fluff and cuteness which I hope made you smile even just for a little bit! And for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot of ShikaTema! I wish it was longer but, its a pretty decent length!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
